


Surprises are foolish things

by burning_nova



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto realizes Jack’s moved in his flat, which is followed by a slight misunderstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises are foolish things

  
“What are you doing here?” Ianto asked sharply as he looked at Jack who was stretched on the coach, his feet on the coffee table, engrossed on the movie playing on the television.

“Hmm?” Jack asked as he looked over to Ianto, eyes distracted.  


“What are you doing here?” Ianto repeated, slower, his accent drawing the words in a way Jack always marveled at.

“I’m watching a movie. Do you want to watch something?” Jack asked lazily, his eyes straying to the television, clearly not understanding what Ianto was asking and Ianto’s face contorted in frustration.

“No, Jack. What are you doing **here** in my flat?” Jack’s lazy manner disappeared and he sat up, feet coming down to the floor. Jack smiled at Ianto, the muscles around his eyes and shoulders tensing.

“I’m staying the night. I’ve done it plenty of times. I don’t see what’s the big problem, Ianto. If you wanted to watch something here, you could have told me. You have a television in your guest room. I could finish up there if you don’t want me to join you.”

Ianto shook his head. “That’s not it though, is it?” Jack’s entire body tensed and Ianto didn’t notice. “You’re not staying the night. You’ve been staying here for a while when we don’t come back from the Hub.” Ianto began to pace. “Your t **hings** are with mine. I can’t remember a night when we haven’t been together, rift permitting, apart from that one I spent visiting my sister.” Ianto stopped and turned around to look at Jack. “You’re not staying the night. You’re **living** here.”

Jack stood up slowly. “Is that a problem?” He asked.

“Is it a problem? Jesus, Jack. When did you start living here?” A flash of emotion flashed across to fast for Ianto to catch. Jack opened his mouth to reply but Ianto cut him off. “You just don’t move-in.” He snapped. “When were you going to tell me you’ve started invading my flat?” He snarled unsure why this anger was surfacing.

Jack’s face was stony when Ianto finished. “I…I can get my things out tonight if it bothers you.” Jack said slowly, his voice shaking slightly. “I thought you wouldn’t mind.”

“You’re leaving?” Ianto asked, surprised.

“That’s what you want, right? You don’t want me here. You’ve made that clear, Ianto.” Jack swallowed. “Look, I know I’m not the easiest person to be with, Ianto but…I thought we-“ Jack’s face twisted in an unnamed emotion. “Nevermind. It’s stupid. I’ll get my stuff out.”

“Jack, wait.” Ianto called as Jack began to gather things that Ianto honestly hadn’t noticed aside from Jack’s clothing, his favorite foods (which Ianto had bought without thinking about it), and his toiletries sitting next to his (and good God, the amount of crap Jack used on his hair!).

Jack stopped, back to him tense. “I—I don’t want you to leave.”

“You have a way of making me feel welcome, if you don’t want me to go.” Jack said, voice gruff.

“I’m just surprised.” Ianto admitted. “Living with you feels as natural as breathing when I—I moved in with L-“ He took a breath, “Lisa, it didn’t just happen. We talked about it and discussed finances, who would have what side of the bed, what furniture we’d keep. This came at me like a punch to the face.”

Jack turned around. Eyes weary. “Ianto,” Jack replied. “I’ve lived with a lot of people. Sooner or later they leave me or get tired of me,” His eyes looked at his own. “Moving in without speaking to you meant I could spend more time with you, together.”

“You think I’m going to leave you one day?” Ianto couldn’t help sounding angry.

“No, I thought you wouldn’t mind but I thought I’d get a happier response than you gave me.” He gave Ianto a shaky smile. “There was a small chance you wouldn’t take me in, thought I’d rolled the wrong dice for a moment.” Jack hesitated then moved to where Ianto stood and took the younger man into his arms. “You don’t do things by halves. I know that. I just wasn’t sure where I stood.” He placed his forehead against Ianto’s.

“I know I’m a bastard, Ianto. Hell, the way I get around Gwen sometimes…you deserve better.” He muttered. “But you know I’m monster, Ianto. You don’t ever forget that. It makes me nervous that one day you’ll leave me.” Ianto sighed and leaned against the older man.

“We’re morons.”

“Probably but at least we’re handsome.”

“And you’re dashing.”

“And you’re Welsh.”

“That’s not a compliment, Jack.”

“But I do love your Welsh vowels.”

“There’s nothing special about my so-called Welsh vowels, Jack. You can easily find a dozen people who share the same ones here. In Wales.”

“I do love your sarcasm, Ianto.” Jack said as his grip tightened on Ianto’s arms in affection. Ianto chuckled slightly.

“ I made you miss your film.”

“I’ve seen it already.”

“Why does that not surprise me?”

Ianto looked up at Jack, his eyes dark with lust and something Jack couldn’t quite name. He leaned in. Jack’s breath hitched in anticipation. Ianto's breath tickled Jack’s ear.

“I expect you to start paying your share of room and board.”

Jack pulled back surprised. Ianto laughed and began walking toward **their** bedroom. Jack growled and followed him.


End file.
